The Canadian Ending!
by GWHH
Summary: Phillip & Elizabeth thought they were safe once they got to Canada. They were wrong!


As Elizabeth & Phillip hurdled together in their train car seats. Both lost in their own thoughts and fears over Paige. They didn't even realize the train had come to a stop a short distance over the US / Canadian until a voice came over the train car speaker. The conductor said "There a problem with the tracks up ahead. It's being worked on. We are going to have to wait here for a bit."

She looked out the window and saw this section of the trucks was by some sort of maintenance section. The trees here were cut back much farther than average train tracks.

As they drifted off into their own thoughts. She sensed movement out of the corner of her eye. Dozens of men come out of the tree line. All dressed in camouflage, carrying rifles. Phillip looked on the other side of the train. Same thing was happening.

They both looked out her side. Trying to look like concerned American citizens. Each gap between the trains had a riflemen pointed at it. Another two riflemen was pointed at the windows in case anyone tried to get out that way. It was a well excited ambush by an organized professional force, with proper training and weapons. There was no way out. They were surrounded.

All they could do is wait. Two more snipers took position outside and pointed there rifles at them. Then they heard the helicopters. Several of them. Military grade. After, what seemed a very long time. A group of people entered the car. In the lead was Renee dressed in camouflage clothing. Behind her was another woman who looked familiar. Behind was a long line of other dressed in camouflage clothing.

She stopped and looked at them. They looked at her. Someone else took out a radio and spoke into it. At the same time a large group of people come from the other end of the train car. A large white man was in the lead. Phillip recognizes him right away.

They come down to within 10 feet of them. Finally, after a long time looking at each other. Renee said "Hello Phillip, hello Elizabeth." Phillip nodded and Elizabeth said "you have the right people now."

Phillip looked at her deeply and very confused said "Mossad, you are Mossad, aren't you Renee." She said "I was born in Canada, moved to Israel as a child, than went to college in American." As a way of answering him, "So what happen next said, Elizabeth?" She seems anxious to get it over with. A man come up to them, also dressed in woodlands camouflage. He said "I am an agent of the Canadian Ministry of Justice. I here-by arrested you for having false identity paperwork, using paperwork with false names, and entering Canadian for an illegal purpose, and giving false reason to enter Canada. These are all federal crimes in Canada."

Several men come forward they told them to stand up and move to the aisle. As they search them. They put on handcuffs and belly chains. One of the men said "these are non-standard cuff keys. Normal key don't work on them. So don't try to get out of them. If a KGB snatch team comes for you or you try to get away. We will shoot you down without warning."

Than they lined them up in the walkway of the train. A man step forward and took several Polaroid's and regular film pictures of them. Renee, and the two Mossad agents got around them. The same young man steeped forward. Took two quick Polaroid photos of them. Then Renee took 2 with them. Then everyone including the Canadian government agents took two more photos with them. Finally, everyone, including the mossed agents, Rene, and a bunch of Canadians officials. All got to together and the same young man stepped forward to take a bunch of photos of them. With a regular 35mm film camera.

Renee said "those will be in Tel Via by this time tomorrow." The rest are going to the Canadian government. Than they will go to the USA government. After, of course I tell Stan who and what I am. See I really do like Stan. He not just an assignment to me. Hopefully, he will stay with me. Do you think he will Phillip?" Phillip, just started at her open mouthed. Finally he said "I think he will. But it will not be easy for a while." She nodded in understanding.

As they were lead off the train. Towards an open spot with a Huey helicopter sit slowly turning it blades. Everywhere men in camo with rifles covered them. Elizabeth turned to Renee and asked what about Paige. She said "she is being followed by our agents. If you want, we can pick her up and take her to the Israel Embassy. We can offer her asylum but she can't go to the Canadian Embassy or go to Canada. She can go Israel if she wishes."

E&P looked at each other. Phillip said "can you have your team pick her up and give her the offer of asylum to Israel. It will be hard to convenience her you're NOT KGB. Phillip, told her the story about the parking garage and Stan. Renee, said "we will go down and make the offer. But Paige would have to come with us in strictly voluntary move." P&E nodded in agreement.


End file.
